


Hold Me Down

by stevetasha



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, That's it, Very slight dominant steve, Y'know? I'll shut up, friends with benefits but more than that, sort of together but not really, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetasha/pseuds/stevetasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title from Trash Magic by Lana Del Rey. Sort of, at least.

It had been a long day. 

Thankfully, Sam's house was warm and comforting and made the earlier events of that day seem as if they were faltering in the slightest. Yet, Natasha still ached and Steve was still shaken up, and they were both in dire need of some sleep. 

Even with the heat of each other's bodies providing some sort of solace, neither of them could drift off. 

"I can't sleep," Natasha murmured finally, her lips against Steve's shoulder and arm wrapped around his bicep. 

"Neither can I." 

They laid in silence for a few more beats. 

"Move your arm," Steve muttered. 

And Natasha did, just as he shifted onto his side to face her. "On your stomach." 

She did what she was told, and instantly relaxed when she felt his fingers gently combing through her hair. Steve was the type of guy to do that; always thinking of her first. She liked that about him, as much as she liked all he other things about him, from his brilliant blond hair to the swing in his step. He was the type of guy she would want her father to meet, if her life was still like that and her father alive. 

He played with her hair for a long while, long enough to hear the dead quiet ring in his ears. 

He then asked her if she was awake or not and when she said she was, he gave her a small frown. 

His hand raked through her hair one more time before he mumbled "come here." 

"You're gonna kiss me, aren't you?" Natasha asked. Predictable, he was. 

Steve sealed his lips over hers, pulling her body to his while he did so. 

"Of course." 

When he released, one of Natasha's feline smirks graced her lips. 

"I don't really see how kissing is going to help me sleep."

"Unless you've got a better idea." 

She didn't. So she kissed him again. 

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for Natasha to climb over him and bury her face in the crook of his neck. Steve gripped her waist like he usually did, squeezing hard enough to make her gasp for breath, and took the opportunity to flip them over and pin her beneath him. 

"We can't," she breathed, but her half-lidded gaze and parted, red lips were telling otherwise.

"We'll just have to stay quiet. Please, Nat." 

He didn't plead very often, he usually left that up to her. So she agreed, and would let him take control. He looked like he needed it. 

She needed it too. 

Keeping eye contact, he watched her lift her hips as she rolled her panties down her legs. He took hold of her side and dragged her down eagerly, pressing a finger into her, then two. He looked back up to see her eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself quiet. 

He lowered his head to touch his tongue to where she wanted him most, licking in small circles while his fingers moved steadily. 

"Do you like that?" he hummed against her, and she replied with a nod of her head and a hand tangling in his hair. 

He wrapped his lips around her clit and began to pump his fingers faster, just until she was grinding against his mouth in need of more friction to pull her over the edge. Her thighs were already starting to tremble, so Steve stopped, withdrawing his fingers and mouth from her. 

Natasha groaned is frustration, attempting to grab at him to pull him back to her. But she couldn't. He had gotten up to step out of his boxers, revealing his hard rather impressive length. His well-endowed body never failed to impress her, no matter how many times he took her and claimed her. 

He crawled over her again, clasping a hand over her mouth and yanking her thigh up to line himself up with her center. He buried himself all the way her in one swift thrust, hearing a muffled moan pass her lips. 

He fucked into her, fast and hard enough to make the bed creak, but Steve payed no mind. All he could pay attention to was how tight and hot her velvety walls felt clenching around him, and her beautiful ragged breathing under his hand. 

Her legs hung around his hips and he found her clit with his thumb, rubbing with firm pressure. It wasn't long before Natasha felt that familiar burn low in her stomach and came undone from beneath him, panting and wrecked, looking like a dime as she always did. 

Steve kept going, up until he too released. 

He uncovered her mouth when he came down from his high and pressed another one of his heady kisses to Natasha's lips, and slid out to roll beside her. 

"God, Steve," she rasped, and Steve gave her a smile. 

He pulled her on top of him. "You're so good, y'know that?" 

"I'm not good," she chuckled with a shake of her head. 

Steve couldn't resist kissing her again.

"Think you could get yourself some shut-eye?" he asked. 

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about the length, it's a little bit short. That's just how I write stuff like this, but hopefully I'll improve as I keep writing.


End file.
